criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
M.C. Gainey
|yearsactive = 1974 - present }}'M.C. Gainey '''is an american film and television actor whose distinctive mustache, 6'2½" height, and threatening look have often given him supporting roles as southern/southwestern types, thugs, and criminals, some of them in very well known films and TV shows. Biography Notorious for his uncanny portrayals of jocks, rednecks, hellraisers, and good ol' boys, the rough-hewn american character actor M.C. Gainey built a career for himself as the prototypical onscreen lowlife. Gainey debuted onscreen - effectively portraying a young police officer - in the musical film version of the Dennis Potter miniseries ''Pennies from Heaven. At least two additional roles as a policeman followed during the '80s, in Starman (1984) and in Ratboy (1986). Gainey landed a number of additional assignments through the end of that decade, but his career did not fully catch fire until the '90s, when he sustained several turns per year. Additional films during this period include 1993's Geronimo: An American Legend (as a miner), 1996's Citizen Ruth (as Harlan), 1997's Con Air (as the villain Swamp Thing), 1999's Happy, Texas (as Bob Allen), and 2003's Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (as a bouncer). In the late '90s and early 2000s, Gainey delivered two particularly memorable and dark performances that gave him instant recognition among viewers. In the first picture - Breakdown (1997) - Gainey played Earl, one of the psychopathic redneck kidnappers. In the second, Sideways (2004), Gainey played the unnamed husband of waitress Cammi, who chases an intruder out of his house while fully naked. In 2005 he took part in The Dukes of Hazzard movie, after playing a different role in the TV series of the same title in 1979. Gainey played Kurtz/The Wizard in the controversial road-revenge film Apocalypse Oz, a film containing no original dialogue as it is all taken from Apocalypse Now or The Wizard of Oz. In 2007 he appeared in a trio of films including Mr. Woodcock, Wild Hogs, and the sci/horror film Unearthed. Since the early 1980s he has been in over 60 movies and made for TV movies. He was one of the stars of the short-lived television series Against the Law. He has guest starred on over 40 television shows, including The Dukes of Hazzard, Knight Rider, Designing Women, The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr., Criminal Minds, Walker, Texas Ranger, CSI, Days of our Lives, The X-Files and Desperate Housewives. Gainey found his broadest exposure to date, however, as Mr. Friendly/Tom - seemingly the leader of the Others - in the series Lost, a character who has appeared in 19 episodes, as many as some former main cast members. Criminal Minds In the Season One episode "Derailed" he portrayed Special Agent Frank Moretti of the FBI Dallas Office, who tried to act as a negotiator but failed because he was not "the highest authority". Filmography *Tangled: The Series - 12 episodes (2017) - Captain of the Guard (voice) *Speechless (2017) - Dom *Outcast - 8 episodes (2017) - Junkyard Bob Caldwell *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Captain of the Guard (voice) *The Corridor Defended (2017) - Bartender *Greater (2016) - Coach Ford *American Gothic (2016) - Al Jenkins *Maron - 2 episodes (2016) - Gus *Lopez - 2 episodes (2016) - Broughton Goodson *The Magicians - 2 episodes (2016) - Stanley *Kingdom - 6 episodes (2014-2015) - Rick *The Week (2015) - Doc *Father's Day (2015) - Dad *Girl Meets World - 2 episodes (2015) - Pappy Joe *Married (2015) - Ed *The Mentalist - 3 episodes (2010-2015) - Pete Barsocky *The Walking Dead (2014) - Walker (uncredited) *Revolution - 2 episodes (2014) - Frank Blanchard *Glee (2013) - Santa *The Pardon (2013) - Gibbs Duhon *Django Unchained (2012) - Big John Brittle *Stolen (2012) - Hoyt *Haunted High (2012) - Danforth *The Babymakers (2012) - Officer Malloy *The Finder (2012) - Pete Steck *Enlightened (2011) - Rick *Leave (2011) - Gus *Justified - 6 episodes (2010-2011) - Bo Crowder *Human Target (2010) - Donnelly *Tangled (2010) - Captain of the Guard (voice) *Disney Tangled: The Video Game (2010) - Captain of the Guard (voice) *Happy Town - 6 episodes (2010) - Sheriff Griffin Conroy *Love Ranch (2010) - Warren Stamp *The Not Goods Anthology: This Is Absolutely Not Good (2010) - M.C. Not Good *Trim (2010) - Ron *All About Steve (2009) - Norm the Truck Driver *Tripping Forward (2009) - Jim Rose *ER (2009) - Darrion Walters *Life (2009) - William Ford *Burn Notice (2009) - Jacob Orr (credited as MC Gainey) *Cold Case (2008) - Coach Walters *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2008) - Dick Dentner *Bones (2008) - Braxton Smalls *Lost - 19 episodes (2005-2008) - Tom Friendly *Lost: Via Domus (2008) - Tom Friendly (voice) *Mr. Woodcock (2007) - Hal *The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) - Boom Boom *Unearthed (2007) - Rob Horn *Wild Hogs (2007) - Murdock *Beerfest (2006) - Priest *Everlast (2006) - Detective Roberts *Relative Strangers (2006) - Spicer *Desperate Housewives (2006) - Claude *The TV Set (2006) - Hutch *Two Tickets to Paradise (2006) - Barbosa *Apocalypse Oz (2006) - Kurtz *Criminal Minds - "Derailed" (2005) TV episode - FBI Agent Frank Moretti *The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) - Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane *Are We There Yet? (2005) - Al *At Last (2005) - Earl Singleton *Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie (2004) - Bartender *Sideways (2004) - Cammi's Husband *Club Dread (2004) - Hank *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Frank Maddox *Wonderland (2003) - Billy Ward *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Roadhouse Bouncer *The Cooler (2003) - Highway Officer (credited as MC Gainey) *The Last Cowboy (2003) - Amos Russell *King of the Ants (2003) - Coach Rack *The Country Bears (2002) - Roadie *The New Guy (2002) - Clem *Days of Our Lives - 5 episodes (2002) - Big Chauncey O'Hanrahan *Highway (2002) - Steven *Run Ronnie Run (2002) - Hark Trellis *UC: Undercover (2001) - Cubby *Diary of a Sex Addict (2001) - Theatre Manager *Dead Last (2001) - Hagerty *The X-Files (2001) - Bo Taylor *Walker, Texas Ranger - 2 episodes (1993-2000) - Craig/Tingley *Tyrone (1999) - Sheriff Haggard *Horse Sense (1999) - Twister *The Haunting (1999) - Large Man *Last Rites (1999) - Quint *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1999) - Clyde Donaldson *The Magnificent Seven (1999) - Earl *Happy, Texas (1999) - Bob Maslow *Buddy Faro (1998) - Dyer *Ringmaster (1998) - Trucker *Yakima Wash (1998) - Unknown Character *Meet the Deedles (1998) - Major Flower *The Pretender (1998) - Sharpton *Nash Bridges (1997) - Neil Gallow *Con Air (1997) - Swamp Thing *Breakdown (1997) - Earl *The Secret Agent Club (1996) - Jock Dad *The Fan (1996) - Man Behind Man *Don't Look Back (1996) - Red *The Home Court (1996) - Bobby Keaton *Death Benefit (1996) - D.K. Graham *One Tough Bastard (1996) - Hank *Silk Stalkings (1996) - Lucien 'Bayou' Boudreau *Citizen Ruth (1996) - Harlan *Misery Loves Company (1995) - Scar *Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge (1995) - Gaylon *Marker (1995) - Floyd *Women of the House (1995) - Moving Man #2 *M.A.N.T.I.S. (1995) - Cabin Dweller *New Eden (1994) - Thor *Touched by an Angel (1994) - Smokey (credited as M. C. Gainey) *Thunder Alley (1994) - Mr. Ohrt *Blind Justice (1994) - Bull *Dead Man's Revenge (1994) - Unknown Character *Renegade (1994) - Mick Russell *Hearts Afire (1993) - M.C. *Geronimo: An American Legend (1993) - Unafraid Miner *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. - 2 episodes (1993) - Big Smith *Danger Theatre (1993) - George 'Mad Dog' Munson (credited as M. C. Gainey) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1993) - Luther *Leap of Faith (1992) - Tiny *Ulterior Motives (1992) - Max *The Mighty Ducks (1992) - Lewis *Raven (1992) - Fat Boy Ochoa *Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life (1992) - One-Armed Jack Sample *Night Court (1992) - Eddie the Machete *L.A. Law (1991) - Jack Markell *The Commish (1991) - Si Prince *Designing Women - 3 episodes (1988-1991) - T. Tommy Reed/Junior *Matlock - 2 episodes (1991) - Marty Jensen *Against the Law - 17 episodes (1990-1991) - J.T. 'Miggsy' Meigs *El Diablo (1990) - Bebe *Hardball - 2 episodes (1989-1990) - Moose Dobson *Hunter (1990) - Magruder *Doctor Doctor (1990) - Darren DuFine *Caddie Woodlawn (1989) - Hankinson *The Young Riders (1989) - Gabe Colter *An Innocent Man (1989) - Malcolm *Major Dad (1989) - Zaff *CBS Summer Playhouse (1989) - Benger *Simon & Simon - 3 episodes (1983-1988) - Clarence 'Buzz-Saw' Cooder/Mr. Bad/Dexter *Police Story: Gladiator School (1988) - Rafferty *Two Idiots in Hollywood (1988) - Sergeant Albert *Spellbinder (1988) - Brock *Frank Nitti: The Enforcer (1988) - Unknown Character *Something Is Out There (1988) - Deputy *Fatal Beauty (1987) - Barndollar *Soul Man (1986) - Man in Cell *Ratboy (1986) - Police Officer *Knight Rider - 2 episodes (1982-1986) - Jerry Nash/Jason Keller *Cheers (1986) - Irving *The Rape of Richard Beck (1985) - Sonny *Street Hawk (1985) - Frankie Monroe *Starman (1984) - Cop #2 *The New Mike Hammer (1984) - PeeWee *Whiz Kids (1984) - Unknown Character *Hart to Hart (1984) - Hayward *Blue Thunder (1984) - Saver *Night Partners (1983) - Rapist *The A-Team (1983) - C.W. Watkins *Wizards and Warriors (1983) - Unknown Character *T.J. Hooker (1983) - Earl Banks *Frances (1982) - Reports, Publicists, Photographers *Bring 'Em Back Alive (1982) - Miller *Father Murphy (1982) - Foreman *The Blue and the Gray (1982) - Sykes *The Dukes of Hazzard (1982) - Peters *Happy Days (1982) - Elmo *Pennies from Heaven (1981) - Young Policeman *Dynasty (1981) - Worker (uncredited) *Time After Time (1979) - London Bobby (credited as Mike Gainey) LINKS *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *His given name Mike Connor is in memory of the first Irish governor of Mississippi, his home state. *On being typecast, he said: "With a face like this, there aren't a lot of lawyers or priest roles coming my way. I've got a face that was meant for a mug shot and that's what I've been doing for the past thirty years. If I play a cop, it's always a racist cop, or a trigger-happy cop or a crooked cop - but by and large I play cowboys, bikers, and convicts." Category:Actors Category:Real People